Body Painting
by dandelionleon
Summary: Pameran tinggal lima belas hari lagi, tetapi dosen muda bernama Park Chanyeol itu menolak hasil lukisannya. Ia memberi saran untuk mengganti semua lukisannya dengan 'body painting'.


**Body Painting**

 **Written by : Dandelionleon**

 **With PCY & BBH**

 **WARNING! SMUT! BXB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoyy...**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendengus sangat keras. Menatap nanar lukisan-lukisan maha karyanya yang telah teronggok sadis di lantai ruang dosen. Dua puluh lukisan bukanlah perkara mudah untuk membuatnya. Tidak sama halnya seperti kau menggoreskan garis lurus di atas kertas. Semua membutuhkan waktu, usaha dan juga dana. Baekhyun harus rela bekerja paruh waktu demi membeli kanvas, kuas serta cat minyak yang harganya tidak semurah tusuk gigi. Tetapi dosen kurang ajar itu dengan mudahnya membuang hasil kerja keras Baekhyun dan menghina lukisan itu.

"Melukis seperti itu bocah lima tahun juga bisa. Kau tidak mengerti seni ya?"

Baekhyun menggeram, marah tepatnya. Wajahnya sampai memerah hingga ke telinga. Rekan sekelasnya menatapnya prihatin. Sedang si dosen hanya tersenyum miring dengan rokok masih terapit di belah bibir.

"Sejak awal aliranmu sebenarnya bagus. Hanya saja aku tidak menyukai goresan kuasmu. Itu terlalu... memaksa. Kau tidak benar-benar serius mengerjakannya." Komentar pedas itu terus mengalir bagaikan alkohol di tenggorokan, menyakitkan.

Sungguh, lukisan Baekhyun memang tak sebagus milik Jongin, teman sekelasnya yang selalu menjadi anak emas para dosen. Tetapi untuk dikatakan buruk, tidak juga. Semua dosen mengakui dia adalah terpintar kedua setelah Jongin. Tidak ada masalah pada lukisannya maupun kesan dosen lain terhadapnya. Masalahnya hanya ada pada dosen tinggi dengan gaya serampangan bernama Park Chanyeol, atau sudah menambah nama menjadi Park _Fckn_ Chanyeol!

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjambak rambut abu-abu berantakan itu! Atau bila perlu merontokinya sekalian!

Tetapi alih-alih berbuat demikian, ia justru hanya mampu terdiam menatap lukisannya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Jika saja silap mata, jangan salahkan tangan itu bila mengenai wajah angkuh dosen bermarga Park itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya sedikit berair. Ya, hanya sedikit. Ia terbelalak melihat wajah si dosen hanya berjarak satu jengkal darinya. Bahkan bau rokok itu tercium di hidungnya.

"Mau ku beri saran?"

 _Tidak sudi! Mendengar saranmu sama saja aku membuang harga diriku!_

Hatinya menolak, tetapi otaknya mengiyakan. Kepalang malu di perhatikan teman satu angkatan, Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah mengangguk.

Seringai puas pun semakin melebar di bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa gunakan tubuhmu."

Netra membulat, dada kembang kempis. Bisik-bisik kaget dari teman-temannya yang lain membuat Baekhyun naik pitam. Katakan selamat tinggal pada 'kesopanan'. Tinjuan keras langsung dilayangkan lelaki sipit itu pada pria dua puluh delapan tahun di depannya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Sontak, seluruh mahasiswa menahan napas melihat adegan langka nan berani dari rekan mereka.

"Terkutuk! Sudah muak aku di bayangi oleh ucapan pedas dan juga nilai buruk darimu! Dan sekarang apa? Kau mencampakkan lukisanku begitu saja?! Dan kau fikir harga diriku semurah itu? KAU PIKIR AKU INI SAMA SEPERTI AYAM KAMPUS PELIHARAANMU ITU HAH?!"

Ada rasa lega yang merayap di hati Baekhyun. Kekesalannya sedikit tersampaikan pada dosen bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Ia mulai mengembangkan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Tetapi... pandangan menghakimi dari teman-temannya membuat nyali Baekhyun mulai menciut. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol berdiri lalu menekan rahangnya kuat.

"Harusnya kau tahu diri berhadapan dengan siapa Byun! Kim Jongin! Jelaskan maksudku!"

"B-Baek... Maksud dosen Park, kau bisa menggunakan tubuhmu untuk sebuah seni, _body painting_ , kau mengerti kan?"

Penjelasan Jongin sepertinya tak membantu. Terlebih tatapan tajam itu seakan menghunusnya dengan pedang tajam. Ia benar-benar malu berspekulasi negatif pada dosen Park. Tetapi salahkah ia? Segala desas-desus mengenai Chanyeol yang senang bermain dengan mahasiswi membuatnya jadi menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tubuhnya seketika bergetar takut. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika beberapa dosen sudah berdiri disana dengan pandangan bingung dan terkejut. Ia hanya berdiri kaku tanpa mampu bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kalian semua! Pameran tinggal lima belas hari lagi! Jangan pernah berani melakukan hal yang tidak ku suka atau_ siap-siap saja melakukan pameran tunggal tahun depan!"

Baekhyun tahu, ucapan Chanyeol tertuju padanya. Mata itu senantiasa menatapnya tajam. Dan juga ia mengerti bahwa nasib perkuliahannya ada di ujung tanduk saat ini.

"Hasil tinjuanmu, akan ku ingat Byun!"

Seperginya dosen itu, Baekhyun terduduk lemas. Menyesali perbuatannya pun percuma. Namanya kepalang kotor di hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol, dosen serampangan yang suka seenaknya.

Jemari lentiknya mulai memunguti lukisan-lukisannya di bantu oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo, temannya yang lain. Ia hanya diam, namun hatinya benar-benar terluka di perlakukan seperti ini. Bukankah semua hal ada penyebabnya? Park Chanyeol dengan segala tingkahnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin muak. Dan kejadian tadi membuat rasa bencinya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

"Dia memperlakukanku seperti sampah! Kalian lihat sendiri bukan?!"

"Baek, tenanglah. Aku rasa di hanya _badmood_ dan_"

"Tenang kau bilang? Dan apa? Hanya _badmood_?! Jangan bercanda Jongin!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, menertawai ucapan Jongin dan juga dirinya sendiri. Hampir lima tahun bukanlah perkara _mood_ atau tidak. Chanyeol memperlakukannya berbeda sejak ia memasuki bangku perkuliahan. Bermula dari mata kuliah Lukis I, Lelaki itu terus menekannya karena gambar Baekhyun yang di anggap biasa saja. Tahun-tahun berikutnya juga sama. Entahlah apa maksud lelaki itu melakukan ini semua.

"Nilai C ku hanya berasal dari si brengsek itu Jongin. Padahal dosen Kim selalu mengatakan lukisanku itu bagus!"

Jongin membenarkan hal itu dalam diam. Lelaki itu juga mengakui kepiawaian Baekhyun memainkan kuas di atas kanvas.

" _Yeah_... dia itu aliran romantisme sedangkan kau itu abstrak. Mungkin perbedaan itu yang membuat kalian sering berbeda paham."

"Aku yang tidak paham dengan maunya!"

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Ada baiknya kau mengalah saat ini. Ikuti saja sarannya. Hanya _body painting_ yang kurasa akan cepat hasilnya. Jika masih melukis biasa, kau takkan mampu menyelesaikan dua puluh lukisan walau dalam tiga bulan." Usul Kyungsoo tenang.

Erangan kesal dan putus asa mulai terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Lima belas hari lagi _deadline_ dan lukisannya tak di sukai sama sekali oleh dosen sialan yang sialnya lagi adalah Dosen pembimbing pameran angkatan Baekhyun.

"Kau fikir _body painting_ itu mudah Kyung? Maksudku... apa menariknya jika aku yang membuatnya? Aku bukan wanita yang memiliki lekuk tubuh indah."

Tawa Kyungsoo menderai, mengalun dengan anggun. Jongin sampai terpana sejenak di bangkunya.

"Tidak harus tubuh. Tanganmu juga bisa kan? Bibirmu, kakimu. Kenapa harus tubuh?"

Benar. Baekhyun membenarkan hal itu. Ia tersenyum cerah karena telah mendapat ide-ide dalam kepalanya.

"Baek... itu saja tak cukup ku fikir. Kau tahu Park Chanyeol kan?"

Mendung kembali merajai Baekhyun. Ia terduduk lesu.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Jongin tersenyum manis, namun mengandung makna mendalam di mata Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mulai membisikkan beberapa petuah untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

 _Tokk_... Tok _..._ _Tokk_...

"Masuk!" Suara berat itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar gugup.

"P-permisi."

"Ah... untuk apa kau kemari? Jika meminta maaf, tidak perlu. Kau sudah melukai harga diriku anak muda!"

' _Jika ku ingat kau juga masih tergolong muda, Park!'_

"Kenapa? Tidak tahu mau melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf_"

"Keluar!"

"_tentang kelakuanku dan aku ingin meminta_"

"KELUAR!"

BRUKKKK...

Baekhyun bersujud, mengesampingkan harga dirinya. Peduli mana soal itu? Nasibnya di ujung tanduk. Ia ingin segera lulus dan bisa bebas dari cekikan dosen serampangan ini.

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Tak menyangka dengan aksi Baekhyun yang sukses membuatnya menahan napas. Ia berjalan dengan geram.

"Kumohon. Beri aku bimbingan tentang _body painting_ yang kau maksud."

"Berdiri!"

Lengan kurusnya di tarik untuk berdiri. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh itu ke tembok lalu mencengkeram rahang muridnya itu lumayan kuat.

"Apa kau selalu merendahkan harga dirimu di depan semua dosen?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Jangan membuatku marah Byun Baekhyun." suara lelaki itu rendah, namun mengancam.

Tubuh ramping itu bergetar takut. Kemarahan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling ditakuti semua mahasiswa. Dia bebas, kasar dan suka semaunya. Sebagai pengajar seharusnya memiliki tata krama dan juga kesopanan; baik dari segi penampilan maupun sikap. Tetapi segala norma-norma dan stigma itu di patahkan oleh seorang dosen Seni Rupa bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia takkan segan memaki mahasiswanya jika berbuat tidak sesuai seperti yang ia perintahkan.

"Jangan pernah bersujud seperti tadi."

Suara itu perlahan melembut. Baekhyun sampai menoleh beberapa kali pada Chanyeol karena rasa tidak percayanya.

"A-aku_"

"Aku akan memberikan referensi yang baik mengenai _body painting_. Berikan emailmu dan aku akan mengirimnya nanti malam."

Sudah? Semudah itu?

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Terlalu terkejut akan perubahan sikap Chanyeol padanya.

"Baiklah... aku_ maksudku Saya permisi dulu."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan lebih dulu, Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu. Melewatkan sebuah seringai aneh dari Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan lambat. Kejadian tadi siang masih membekas di benaknya. Keanehan Chanyeol... lelaki itu pasti sedang mabuk. Mengingat bagaimana ia cintanya dengan alkohol dan tak tahu tempat untuk minum.

Jemari lentik itu mengarah pada rahangnya yang sempat di cengkeram erat oleh Chanyeol. Sedikit nyerinya masih terasa. Kekuatan tangannya dan juga_ Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Ia tak pernah habis fikir bisa membayangkan Chanyeol si brengsek.

Dari pada itu, ia lebih memilih menanti email dari sang dosen.

Suara khas dari ponselnya membuat lelaki itu membuka si benda pipih dengan semangat. Sebuah email masuk dengan nama pengirim PCY.

* **document 1**

Buru-buru Baekhyun membuka file tersebut. Tak ada yang terlalu penting disini. Hanya penjelasan mengenai pengertian _body painting_ dan jenis-jenisnya. Namun yang membuat Baekhyun tersedak ada gambar perempuan telanjang dengan tubuh di lukis dengan berbagai motif lukis.

Bunyi notifikasi kembali terdengar. Baekhyun membuka email itu dengan tangan bergetar.

 **From : PCY614 Mail. com**

 **To : Baekhyunie Mail. co. kr**

 **Subject : Body Painting**

" **Besok aku akan memberimu bimbingan jam 5. Temui aku di galeri."**

Oh Tuhan! Baekhyun tak tahu harus bersenang atau justru menyesal. Bangga bisa di beri pengarahan oleh dosen secerdas Chanyeol adalah hal yang luar biasa ajaib. Namun perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak. Ia mulai berpikir yang macam-macam mengenai niatan jahat Park Chanyeol.

" _Park Chanyeol itu dosen yang suka main perempuan! Kau tau? Banyak mahasiswi yang rela membuka paha demi nilai tinggi. Terlebih Chanyeol-ssi itu tampan!"_

Gosip-gosip itu berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Ia bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya esok hari. Pikiran negatif itu memerintahnya untuk tidak datang. Tetapi kejadian sehari lalu membuatnya belajar dari kesalahan bahwa pikiran negatif hanya akan membawa masalah saja. Lagi pula dia lelaki, Chanyeol pasti tidak tertarik menyicip tubuhnya yang kurus.

"Baiklah Baekhyun... Tidak masalah! Yang penting kau bisa ikut pameran tahun ini!"

Baekhyun mencoba menyemangati diri mengabaikan rasa waswas yang hadir sejak tadi dalam hatinya.

.

.

Kaki itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dengan bibir digigit, Baekhyun melirik kantor dosen. Berulang kali juga jam tangannya menjadi objek untuk di lihat. Lima belas menit lagi menuju jam lima sore. Sungguh! Tak pernah sebelumnya Baekhyun segugup ini.

"Jongin, jam lima sore mahasiswa masih ramai di galeri kan?"

Jongin mendesah pelan. Terhitung lima belas kali Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Baek. Disana ramai! Apa perlu ku temani?"

"J-jangan! Maksudku... aku sendirian saja."

Diam-diam Baekhyun bernafas lega melihat anggukan Jongin. Baekhyun memang sengaja merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol karena tak ingin ada omongan-omongan tidak mengenakkan dari mahasiswa lain terkait hal itu. Hanya mencoba menghindari isu miring yang mungkin terjadi.

Belasan menit berlalu. Chanyeol mulai tampak keluar dari ruangannya. Rambut abu-abu serta kaos hitam dan _jeans_ robek-robek itu membuat Baekhyun dengan mudah menandai dosen muda itu.

"Jongin, aku harus ke galeri. Minho _sunbaenim_ sudah menungguku di sana."

"Oh? Sudahkah? Baiklah berhati-hati. Aku pulang duluan ya?"

"hm."

Tungkainya berlari, mencoba mengejar sosok Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar mengumpati kakinya yang pendek. Sosok itu sudah berjalan ke gedung B dimana galeri berada. Baekhyun mencoba bergerak senyaman mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Langkahnya mantap mendekati elevator. Ia berharap segera selesai dengan cepat lalu pulang dengan selamat. Katakan saja Baekhyun terlalu takut dengan pemikiran anehnya.

Lantai empat. Lelaki itu tiba di sana. Beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang memasuki galeri. Tidak cukup banyak. Hanya beberapa yang tersisa. Baekhyun mencoba mencari Chanyeol di antara orang-orang. Penampilan Chanyeol yang seperti mahasiswa itu membuat Baekhyun sulit menemukannya disini. Ia berhenti tepat di sebelah pintu yang biasa di sebut sebagai 'pintu rahasia' oleh mahasiswa Seni rupa.

Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Mungkinkah Chanyeol menipunya untuk balas dendam atas tinjuan kemarin?

Tangan kurus itu tertarik, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat berteriak, tubuhnya telah masuk ke dalam ruangan asing. Mungkin itu ruang rahasianya? Tetapi siapa yang peduli? Baekhyun menatap tajam orang yang menariknya ke dalam sini.

"Terkejut bocah?"

Suara bariton seksi ini sudah jelas Park Chanyeol pemiliknya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, fikirnya maniak yang telah menculiknya kemari.

"Ikut Aku."

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti perintah si pria tinggi tanpa berniat membuka suara. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya sebuah lorong panjang nan remang yang menjadi pijakannya. Namun Baekhyun terkejut bahkan hampir memekik ketika melihat sebuah ruangan dengan tatanan rapi di depannya. Bukan hanya itu, melainkan beberapa lukisan hebat yang tersusun acak di dinding serta lantai. Beberapa perlatan melukis; kanvas kosong, berbagai jenis kuat dan cat serta beberapa palet kosong dan telah ternodai cat tersusun di sebuah rak memanjang.

"Wow! Keren." Gumam Baekhyun penuh kekaguman.

Pujian yang sepertinya berhasil meningkatkan _mood_ Park Chanyeol. Terbukti dari senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibir ranumnya.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Ini studio rahasiaku. Gedung ini rancangan kakekku. Ia ingin jika seorang cucunya bisa menjadi seniman sekaligus pengajar dan bisa beristirahat disini."

Kakek. Arsitek. Cucu.

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya agar tak berteriak heboh. Jadi cucu Park Hyungsik, pemilik universitas tempat ia belajar kini adalah Park Chanyeol?! Dia cucu_ mengajar... pantas saja Chanyeol suka berbuat semaunya.

"Duduklah." Ujarnya datar, berbasa-basi.

"Um... Jadi, apa yang harus aku_maksudnya saya lakukan untuk memulai proyek ini? "

"Tidak sabaran sekali _hm_? Santai saja, dan panggil aku Chanyeol saja di sini."

"Anda mabuk?"

"Ha? Terlihat jelas? Padahal aku hanya meminum sebotol _brandy_ tadi. Ada masalah?"

' _Kau masalahnya.'_

Tatapan datar Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Pria itu mendekat, menghembuskan asap rokoknya pada wajah manis itu hingga Baekhyun terbatuk kecil.

"Anak baik-baik _eoh_?"

Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek. Baekhyun mulai geram, merasa dipermainkan.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau ajarkan padaku lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan * **banmal**. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan sopan santun lagi saat ini.

"Tidak, Byun. Aku akan mengajarkannya sekarang."

Seringai itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri.

"Jadi... kau sudah mengerti dengan _body painting._ Tak perlu ku ajarkan lagi bukan?

Alis Baekhyun berkerut mendengarnya. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran bukan main.

"Ya. Hanya saja _body painting_ yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah, aku mengecat tubuhku lalu menempelkannya di atas kanvas. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya, itu bisa saja. Tetapi jika kau ingin menakjubkan, kau bisa lukis sesuatu di tubuhmu lalu tempelkan pada kanvas. Itu akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang berbeda." Usul Chanyeol. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat sisi serius tanpa embel-embel 'mengerikan' dari pria di depannya.

"Tetapi bukankah jika demikian akan sama saja terlihat seperti lukisan biasa?"

"Ingin mencoba?"

Tanpa di duga, Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Mengundang senyuman miring dari Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu berjalan mengambil peralatannya. Ia kembali dengan beberapa jenis kuas dan juga cat.

"Aku memilih cat akrilik karena ku rasa ini lebih mudah hilang nantinya. Ulurkan tanganmu."

Tanpa banyak tanya Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia mulai memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol bertindak. Lelaki itu menyingkap lengan kemeja Baekhyun ke atas. Ia mulai melukiskan sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti. Mata bulatnya tampak fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Bibirnya yang kemerahan sesekali ia gigit. Entahlah, bagaimana bisa ada lelaki yang gemar merokok namun tetap memiliki bibir merah dan seseksi itu?

Kedua pipinya merona tanpa sadar. Siapa pun tahu jika Chanyeol itu tampan. Namun semua seolah tertutupi karena sikap serampangannya.

"Nah... sekarang tinggal tempelkan ke atas kanvas, tetapi kau harus hati-hati agar catnya tidak meluber."

Bagaikan hipnotis, Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Ia masih bingung dengan gambar di tangannya. Namun melihat hasil di kanvas, matanya membelalak takjub. I

"I-Ini... kau menggambar terbalik di tanganku?"

"Ya... agar hasil yang ada di kanvas tetap seperti apa yang terlihat oleh mata."

Baekhyun menggumam hebat berulang kali. Tak menyadari sosok tinggi itu mulai mendekatinya. Hidung mancung Chanyeol menghisap aroma manis dari rambut Baekhyun. Bibirnya hendak mencium kepala anak itu. Tetapi semua gagal karena Baekhyun justru berbalik dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Kau mau ku lukiskan lebih banyak?" Suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

" _Body painting_ tidak sesederhana itu. Kau takkan bisa melukis tubuhmu sendiri."

"Aku akan mengambil metode pertama saja dosen Park. Mencelupkan tubuhku pada cat dan menjiplaknya di atas kanvas." Tutur Baekhyun.

"Akan menghabiskan banyak cat Byun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan. Sedikit banyaknya ia tidak mau rugi.

"Buka bajumu."

"A-Apa?!"

"Aku akan melukis sesuatu di punggungmu." Jelas Chanyeol agar pikiran Baekhyun tidak meliar ke mana-mana.

Sempat ragu karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menurut juga. Pikirnya ini hanya untuk sebuah karya seni. Lagi pula Chanyeol meminta masih dalam batas normal.

Kemeja kotak-kotak itu ia tanggalkan. Di susul dengan kaos hitam polosnya. Lelaki itu berbalik, tak sabar dengan karya Chanyeol.

Si pria tinggi menahan napasnya sejenak. Ia mulai mengambil kuas dan perlatan lain. Lelaki itu ikut duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengayunkan kuasnya membentuk sebuah pola. Matanya fokus pada tarikan kuasnya. Cukup lama, tak seperti lukisan pertama tadi. Baekhyun sampai terkantuk di tempat duduknya.

"Buka matamu."

Perlahan mata sipit itu membuka, melihat hasil karya Chanyeol dengan pandangan kagum luar biasa. Sepasang sayap hitam. Gradasi warnanya tetap utuh hingga tampak nyata.

"Woah! Cantik sekali! Apa judulnya?!" Tanya Baekhyun antusias disertai senyumannya yang manis. Mulai keluar jalurnya, tak sadar dengan siapa ia berhadapan kini.

" _Dark Angel."_ Jawab Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Baekhyun.

"Angel? Aku hanya melihat sayap disini."

"Kau."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai tak paham.

"Bidadarinya. Kau."

Buka merasa aneh, Baekhyun justru tertawa kencang. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Kau bergurau? Candaanmu tidak lucu!"

"Tetapi kau tertawa." Balas Chanyeol tenang.

Lama-lama tawa Baekhyun terhenti. Ia merasa kikuk sekarang.

"Ingin ku beri tahu _body painting_ yang lain?"

Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Toh paling Chanyeol akan memberinya ilmu baru yang pasti bermanfaat.

"Ku harap kau tidak menyesal."

Tubuh tegap itu menunduk, menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Satu kecupan di berikan pada bibir yang lebih muda. Terkejut tentu saja. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dengan pandangan nyalang.

"Kurang ajar! Apa maksudmu menciumku?!"

"Mencium? Maksudmu ini?"

Leher ditarik, bibir bersentuhan dengan cepat. Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan jantung yang berdegup dengan kuat seperti ini. Mungkin beberapa tahun silam ketika ia masih berada pada tingkat _junior high school_.

Kepalanya seakan berputar-putar, tak mampu berpikir apa pun lagi. Ia hanya mampu meremas erat kaos depan Chanyeol erat. Apalagi ketika bibir itu melumat bibirnya dengan sangat pelan namun memberi sensasi aneh.

"mmhh..."

Matanya melotot, tak menyangka dengan suara yang ia keluarkan sendiri.

Sesaat ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun s3jenak. Kepalanya berpindah tepat pada area sensitif di leher si lelaki manis. Tak bisa dihindari, isapan dan juga ciuman memabukkan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendesah pelan lagi.

"Ahh... C-cukup!"

 _Plopp_...

Lelaki bersurai abu itu menyeringai. Tanda kemerahan di leher si mungil berhasil membuat gairahnya memuncak. Ia membalik tubuh itu menghadap kaca cermin yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Jemari panjangnya mengelus pelan tanda kemerahan yang ia buat, sontak lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar lagi.

" _Body_ _Painting_ yang ku maksud. Indah bukan? Ingin melanjutkan?"

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayoo! Nunggu NC ya? Kkkk... Nanggung memang, gak mood juga buat NC . Kkkk... semoga kalian suka...**

 **Kali ini update jamaah bareng kakak-kakak author :** **azova10** **;** **Sielvievienoy69** **; & ****parkayoung**

 **Jangan lupa mampir di story mereka juga okay...**


End file.
